Shattered Remains
by superFREAKINwholock
Summary: Dean is left with no purpose so he finds himself at a cliff edge. Will Castiel be able to talk him down? Or will Sam and Castiel have to live with the consequences. Short one shot. Epilogue uploaded and partially re-written with kinks straightened out. Trigger warning: Suicidal themes throughout.
1. Chapter 1

A/N very strong suicide scene. Please tell me if this was good or bad! I always want to improve! Please leave a review and I could write an epilogue if you wanted one so please... 'enjoy' hehehehe

Dean was at a cliff edge. He contemplated the idea of jumping. It wouldn't hurt that much. He wouldn't survive it anyway. If the rocks didn't get him on the way down the churning waves below would drag him under and drown him anyway.

Since Sam was married and had his precious son and daughter, he hadn't seen much of him. It was like the time the trickster gave him a 'normal' life and his mom didn't die. He hadn't seen much of Castiel either as he was away dong angel business up in heaven. Without his job he didn't and no-one to settle down with, he fell into a hole of depression and he was barely able to stand let alone climb out of it. He missed the days in which he had a purpose and had something to do and each day was different.

Now each day followed the same script of eating, drinking and sleeping.

A flutter of wings behind hi, pronounced the arrival of Castiel and he turned around. The angels head was tilted to the side, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted.

"Dean, what are you doing?" The he asked innocently, "You might fall." He added, stating the obvious.

"I'm going to jump, Cas, I'm bored to live any more. You have a purpose, Sam has a purpose and I don't. My life has no meaning. It has run its course. I have fulfilled my purpose. Nothing I do anymore gives me a rush of adrenaline like hunting did. And if we did start hunting again, how will I convince Sammy to join me? How am I supposed to hunt without my brother? I can't do it alone. He was always the one who got the work done."

A tear dripped down Dean's face.

"I do not see how this can cause you to want to jump and potentially kill yourself."

Dean looked out into the horizon then down at the raging torrent below his feet, "It causes me unhappiness. This means that I am constantly sad. Being constantly sad isn't good for anyone. The only way I can end this is by death. And don't you dare save my sorry ass! I deserve this! I deserve to die. I have no purpose. I have no life. I'm just taking up space... You have a purpose! You have a great purpose! You get mission after mission." The tears had started to pour down his face.

Castiel moved forward went to touch Dean's shoulder but he rapidly flinched away. Disheartened, the angel awkwardly put his hands in his trench coat pockets looking down at his feet.

"I have observed the nature of humans for a very long time. When one commits suicide it affects the people closest to them the most. Sam will be distraught. He may not be able to look after his offspring in the correct manor. He may even bring them up like your father brought you up. Why would you wish that upon someone?"

"I don't know, okay? And… Well that's his problem. Goodbye Cas. Tell Sammy I love him. Okay?" Dean asked with a pleading tone, for emphasis he grabbed Cas' coat, "Tell me that you will tell my little Sammy I love him. Please! Please... I..." his voice caught in his sobs.

"I will tell him."

"Thanks for everything. Castiel, I love you, man."

"I know Dean. Dean Winchester I-"

Dean jumped before he could get out the words.

Castiel stood watching. He was frozen in time as it slowed down and he couldn't tear his eyes away quickly enough. He obeyed Dean's final wish, though, and had not saved him. Even when Dean had hit the bottom, it felt like his entire body ripped in two. He stayed still with a stoic expression, afraid that if he moved he might get irresistible urges to fly down and save him.

A lone year rolled down his cheek. The intense loss he felt had caused him to resort to human behaviors that he could not control. And once one tear had rolled down his cheek many more were to follow.

A/N kinks un-kinked! Epilogue down! We're good to go! I hope you're not too distraught though. Sorry…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N you wanted an epilogue, so here it is. A few problems from the first chapter have been sorted so yeah. The bit at the end is mine the rest is not.

"Dean is-is d-dead, Sam." Castiel stoically, he stood facing away from Sam as he told him the depressing news, it was hard enough to get the words out, let alone face the distress of another human being.

"I know Cas, he left me a note. I suppose you didn't stop him," Sam got up and started to cross the room to where the angel was standing hands balling up into fists, "I suppose you didn't do anything at all to stop him making that choice. He could've had a great life, a retirement even. And you didn't do anything. I suppose it was what he wanted, huh?" Sam grabbed Castiel's shoulder and pushed him around so they were face to face, clenching a hand on his trench coat, "You should have saved him! He could have lived longer and had a better life! Why? Oh why, did you let him fall?" Sam let go of the trench coat and huffed, pacing angrily.

"I did what I did because I love him and nothing you can say will make me think that I made the wrong decision. I felt physically ripped apart when he plunged into the water, don't go on saying that I didn't try to help him because I did." Castiel held a steel expression on his face as he stared down Sam.

"You did all you could? Huh? Bring him back! You did it once before do it again! Us Winchester brothers never die! I will find another way to bring him back this time! I am going to kill you if it's the last thing I do." About to turn to face Castiel he was interrupted.

"Daddy, why are you shouting? And why is the trench coat man here? Are you crying? Why are you crying?" It was Sam's son, inquisitive as always.

Sam turned to look at his son annoyed, "Get your ass up to bed young man! If I see you up after your bedtime again I will send your sorry ass to hell. Now go!" Sam shouted at his horrified son who ran up the stairs crying.

Sam turned back around to see that Castiel had gone.

Castiel stood at the newly resurrected grave of Dean Winchester. He made himself invisible so he could go to the funeral without being killed by Sam. He had taken his vow seriously. He waited for the onlookers to go before he paid his personal respects.

The angel walked up to the grave and touched the headstone. Dean had been cremated and most of his possessions burnt or have been spiritually cleansed so that he could never return in any form. The Impala was now Sam's.

Castiel closed his eyes and the grave stone glowed yellow. He had made it so the writing would never fade and the stone never crumble and all flowers laid there would never die.

It was going to be a long time before Castiel would return. He had a lot of business to sort out in heaven and earth but he hoped to return before his spell wore off.

There were three new headstones. Sam and his two children died in a fire, involving a few demons who had teamed up with a vampire. His wife had left him a few years earlier, just as he went mad with revenge.

Castiel put the same protection on their graves too, as a present and a peace offering.

The family was all put on the same plot in Bobby's back yard. The roses put there on the day of the funeral were still as fresh as ever. The scent didn't change.

Castiel walked by the graves. All of the deaths were because of him. All of them.

Sighing he touched Dean's headstone and started to cry. He sank down onto his knees and sobbed for the first time in thirty years.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Castiel."

Castiel stood back up and turned to see an old and frail Bobby standing in the door way.

"Hello Bobby. I'm sorry… this was my entire fault. I understand if you are mad at me." Castiel fiddled with his trench coat.

"It's not your fault, you respected Dean's wishes. Sam turned into his father, the family trait runs deep and his children suffered for it. Remember Dean's upbringing? That was Sam's children's upbringing. Some families never change. Now come inside. I have something to give you. I have been meaning to give it to you for a while but you never showed yourself-idjit." Bobby shuffled stiffly inside the house.

Castile popped into the living room behind Bobby.

"I am here, what is the gift you want to give me?" Castiel's voice boomed.

"Christ, boy, you almost gave me a heart attack. Now where is it…" He shifted a few papers before picking up a blue box.

"In here is Dean's father's old jacket. In his will he left it to you. Sam just didn't want to give it to you. Try it on, I'm sure it will fit."

Fumbling slightly, Castiel cast off his beloved trench coat and put on Dean's jacket. It smelled like his musk- a scent he had missed.

"Thank you." And with that Castiel popped back to heaven, but not before laying his trench coat over Dean's headstone and inscribing

_The wind may blow,_

_Over the forest of oak,_

_And old trees may break, _

_Leaving shattered remains_

_But the sapling will not break,_

_The young sapling may bend,_

_And become twisted,_

_But it will not yield,_

_And it will never be,_

_Shattered remains._

A/N sorry for it being kind of depressing I just can't help it. The poem at the end is mine, read into it what you will. Many thanks to favourites and reviews they help a lot. I also have the kinks sorted out in the last one so that should be good now, see you soon, bye!


End file.
